The angel and the demon
by dabyflowers12
Summary: Once upon a time there lived an angel and a demon. They were both rebels. They are back and reborn. How will Austin and Ally deal with the changes.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was an angel and a demon. The angel was a bit of a rebel. Nothing to serious though. Just the odd prank every now and then. But he was a good guy. The demon was definatly a rebel. She was the nicest person you would ever meet. She was always beaten for being nice. One day the angel and the demon met. You see in the middle of heaven and hell there is an inbetween place where the angels and demons can go to look at the stars or the people. The sides are seperated though by an invisible wall. The angel and demon met, and fell for eachother desperatly wanting real contact with one another. God and The Devil did not approve of this because they were sworn enemies so they sent the angel and demon down to earth to be reborn. On their 16th birthdays their true forms would start to come out. This is where our story begins.

Ally Dawson was busy scrubbing away at the counters. Dez had tried to eat 10 hot dogs at once and puked all over the counters. Ally was almost done, once she finished she was going to finish the songs. Yep you heard me. Songs. Ally was starting a career as well but was still going to work with Austin thats for sure. Just then she heard the door open. "Sorry, but we are closed." she said before turning around. There stood a tall blonde haired boy with brown eyes. A.K.A. Austin Moon. "Oh hey Austin. Want to help me clean the counters?" she asked holding out a mop. "Sure" Austin said grabbing the mop.

After about 5 more minutes the 2 finally finished cleaning. Ally started writing lyrics down then closed her book. "Finished." Ally showed Austin the lyrics and they went upstairs to practice it.

_I promised I would be there_

_I swear Im on my way_

_I know you may not hear me_

_buts the price ill pay_

_for taking you for granted_

_your the air I breath_

_I gave you everything but_

_it was everything but me_

_I dont know how I would ever go all alone_

_walking on my own like angels_

_you were floating to me and thats how it should be_

_Cause I dont want to waste another moment_

_i dont want to pay for things unspoken_

_I just wanna race with open arms_

_wide open take a shot in the dark to be where you are_

_I dont want to watch the world keep changing_

_when im not with you my heart keeps shaking_

_cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_take a shot in the dark to be where you are_

"I love it!" he shouted. "Good. Heres the rest of the lyrics." she said handing him a paper. Austin took the paper gave her a hug and left. After he left Ally decided to practice her own song a bit.

_Theres a place that I know_

_Its not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_will you return?_

_And remind who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybodys got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobodys picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

With that Ally finished, felling a strange feeling all over. She shrugged it off and decided to head home. The night came and everything was fine. Ally decided to go off to bed. An hour later she woke up because her arm was in alot of pain. She then looked down and saw a black crescent moon on her arm. She screamed when she looked over at her wall. On the wall written in big bold letters was "The transformation has only begun."

(Ally and Austin sang their special songs which helped to unlock who they are. But are they really ready for these challenges?)


	2. Chapter 2

Ally quickly grabbed her phone and started to text Austin.

_Austin, please come here, I need you! :(_

Meanwhile at Austins house Austin was facing similar problems. A black sun had appeared on his arm and on his wall was the same thing as on Allys wall but in big white letters. Austin got the text and stood up from his bed feeling the pain in his arm. He climbed out his window and ran as fast as he could to Allys.

When he got there the window was open. He forced himself to climb in even though his arm was in alot of pain. When he got in Ally ran over and hugged him tight. "Austin..." she sobbed into his chest. "Ally, its ok. I'm here now." he said. "I'm scared." Ally whispered. "I know you are. But I'm here now. Understand?" Ally nodded her head yes. "Will you stay here with me?" Ally asked. Austin nodded his head. He looked down at the pretty girl. _How could anyone be so beautiful?_ he thought. Ally slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in. Austin followed her and layed beside her. He pulled her close and started to softly sing to her.

_Her daddy gave her her first pony_

_And taught her to ride_

_She climbed high in that saddle_

_Fell I dont know how many times_

_It taught her a lesson that she learned_

_Maybe a liitle to well_

_Cowgirls dont cry_

_Right baby right_

_Lessons are going to show you in time_

_Soon enough you're going to know why_

_Its going to hurt every now and then_

_If you fall get back up again_

_Cowgirls dont cry_

After he finished he felt Ally asleep in his arms. He smiled at her and fell asleep.

Authors note: I dont own Shot in the dark by big time rush, Dark side by Kelly Clarkson or Cowgirls dont cry by brooks and dun or austin and ally. I dont know why I chose the last song but I did. Hope you like the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping a beautiful tune and sunlight was poured through the silky curtain in Allys room, and waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and decided to try and get up for the day. She attempted to move herself but found herself stuck. She then realized Austin was holding her tightly. She lightly shook him to wake him up. "Huh. Wha what?" Austin said half asleep and seeing that he was holding onto Ally let go and started to blush. "Oh hey Ally." he said nervously while scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, Austin. Do you want me to make breakfast before school?" she asked. Austin nodded. He didnt have to worry about going home to change cause last night he brought a change of clothes with him.

Ally walked over to her mirror and suddenly her hand shot up and covered her mouth. The black crescent moon was still there. "Ally, calm down." Austin said. "Ok. I will try." Ally said through deep breaths. She then headed downstairs to make breakfast for the 2 of them.

After a breakfast of blueberry oatmeal Austin and Ally got dressed. Ally came out wearing a long sleeved lime green shirt to hide her mark and a mini denim skirt. She had a light layer of pink lipgloss on but you could hardly tell.

Austin on the other hand was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Austin! Can you please pass me my shoes please?" Ally called from the doorway. Austin grabbed Allys shoes and tossed them at her. Ally stuck her tongue out at him and he just laughed. He grabbed his shoes and they walked out the door to school.

The morning was ok if you call Dez having a panic attack in class. The reason why is because the teacher gave them a report they had to do in science about an animal the teacher chose. The teacher chose Dez to do a zebra and Dez freaked out saying that zebras werent real. He ended up going to the principals office.

It was time for music. The favorite class of both Austin and Ally. The teacher was calling them up to sing or play an instrument. Ally decided to sing the song she had wrote for herself. When the teacher called her up, Ally walked up to the front of the class and began to sing.

_Theres a place that I know_

_Its not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_

During this Austin noticed Allys eyes glow a bright red. Just then she started to sing faster and with more confidence like someone was controlling her.

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_will you return?_

_And remind who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybodys got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobodys picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

She took a deep breath as if to continue but the sound of applause seemed to wake her up. She bowed and headed back to her seat next to Austin.

"Ow." Ally whispered as she sat down. "Whats wrong Ally?" Austin asked. "My arm." she said. Austin pushed up her sleeve and there was the crescent moon glowing on her arm. "Ally. Your arm its glowing. And when you were singing your eyes where red." he said. "Austin, I'm scared." she whispered. "Me to." he whispered as she leaned into him tears falling down. "Me to."


	4. Chapter 4

Before we continue with our 2 favorite people we have a history lesson. You see when a demon has their 16th birthday on a full moon it delays the transformation because its not like Hell where its always dark. Same for angels except for its when theirs a new moon. When this happens the angel of demon has to sing their special song to complete the transformation. They never know what the song is and have to discover it on their own.

Anyways back to Austin and Ally. Music class had just finished and they didnt have homeroom today becuase their teacher had left. The 2 were planning on heading to Sonic Boom to work on Austins song.

They walked out together and made their way over to Sonic Boom.

When they got there Ally opened the door and they made their way up to the practice room. Austin walked over grabbed some headphones and motioned for Ally to start the tracks.

_I promised I would be there_

_I_ swea-

The song was cut off by Ally screaming. "Austin your eyes were just white!" she screamed while pulling her legs in and rocking back and forth.

"Shhh. Ally calm down." Austin said sitting down next to her. Ally was full blown crying. Austin put his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

Finally she stopped and looked at Austin a few tears still falling. Austin cupped his hands on her face. They both got lost in eachothers eyes and leaned in. Their lips connected and they both could feel sparks. Their lips moved up and down and they didnt want it to end.

When they pulled apart Ally nusseled herself into Austins chest and Austin wrapped his arms around her and eventually they fell asleep like that.

**Authors note: Hey! Sorry for not updating in a LONG time! I was really busy! Sorr this chapter was so short! Hope you guys are loving the story! Love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll tell them." "No Ill tell them." "No Ill tell them." "No I will." The 2 shawdowy figures argued on for a few minutes until Ally woke up.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes before she saw the 2 figures. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and dug her face into her pillow.

Her screaming woke Austin up. He looked around before he saw the 2 figures and Ally crying into a pillow. "Um, excuse me but who are you?" Austin asked before putting his arm around Ally.

"Well I'm God." said the white shawdowy figure. "And I'm the devil." the other figure said. "Ok but why are you here?" Austin asked them. "We are here to tell you about who you are." God said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we know who we are. I'm a singer and Ally is a singer and songwriter. There. You can go now." Austin said. The devil hit himself in the face. "Not in that way you idiot!" he yelled at them.

Ally still had her face buried in her pillow and was sobbing uncontrollably. "Wait, then what do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Well let me explain that." God said. "Austin you're an angel. Many many decades ago there was your family. Not your current family but your original family. You see there are certain people who have angel instincts in them. This mean that when they die they become an actual angel. Now you actually died a stillborn." God said.

Austin just had a look of shock on his face. "You came to heaven and spent 16 years of your life there. You were quite the prankster. But you did and still do have a heart of gold." God said. "Wait so I'm an angel?" Austin asked.

"Yes." God awnsered. "Well then how is Ally involved? Is she an angel to?" Austin asked. "I'm afraid not. Ally's original family wasnt verry kind and they were verry poor. So they sold Allys soul to the devil when she was just a baby." God said with a sad tone.

"Ally is not a demon!" Austin yelled. "Then who is the legend of the famous baby Allyson about then?" the devil asked in a stern tone, a folded script in his one hand. The script unfolded and a light sketch of a small baby girl was in the middle of the paper.

Ally slowly lifted her face from the pillow to look at the picture. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. "A-a-ustin I think that is me." she said her voice shaking.

"Ally there is no way in hell, no pun intended that you're a demon." Austin said sternly. "No Austin. I can tell thats me, I just have this feeling." she said.

"So then if we really are a demon and an angel then why were we reborn?" Austin asked. "Why dont we show you." God said.

A big picture appeared. It then started moving untill you could tell that it was a movie. On it, it showed Heaven and Hell. In heaven Austin was there. He was dressed in a white suit and had big huge angel wings. His eyes were also white. He was going around playing pranks on people.

Then there was hell. There it showed Ally in the middle of a beating. She had a long red gown and huge black wings. Her eyes were a deep ruby red.

It showed the day move on untill it became late at night. Thats when people would go to the special inbetween spot.

Austin and Ally both were there. When they turned around they saw eachother, both seperated by the invisible wall inbetween them.

They both streched their arm out and placed a hand on the wall. Then they started to lean in. Their lips touched the wall. It was sort of like that hamsterball kiss Austin had with Kira.

The movie stopped there and Austin and Ally were blushing and staring at the floor. "So, as you can see when you two fell in love there were complications. You two werent supposed to fall in love so we decided to make you two be reborn. But you two are soulmates and we cant stop that. Now we best be going." God said before the two figures dissapeared.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Ally asked. "Well apparently I'm an angel and you're a demon." Austin said. Ally started to shake and tears slowly fell from her eyes. "Austin I dont want to be a demon! I want to be normal! I'm really scared." Ally said through tears.

"Shhhh Alls its going to be ok. I promise." Austin said before wrapping his arm around her. "I have an idea to help calm you down. We can sing." Austin said before grabbing his guitar.

Ally wiped away her tears. Austin started to strum his guitar. Ally started to softly sing.

_Our love runs deep like a chevy_

_If you fall I'll fall with you baby_

_Cause thats the way we like to do it thats the way we like_

_You run around open doors like a gentlemen_

_And tell me girl everyday you're my everything_

_Cause thats they way you like to do it thats the way you like_

_Just a little west coast and a bit of sunshine_

_Hair blowing in the wind losing track of time_

_Just you and I you and I_

_Just you and I_

_Woah_

_No matter how far we go_

_I want the whole world to know_

_I want you bad_

_And I wont have it any other way_

_No matter what the people say_

_I know that we'll never break_

_Cause our love was made _

_Made in the U.S.A_

_Made in the U.S.A._

They finished the song and Ally had calmed down a little. "Dont worry Ally. Everythings going to be ok." Austin said before giving Ally a peck on the cheek.

**Authors note: Hi! Sorry I havent updated in such a LONG time! I was really busy and I'll try and update more often! I love you guys and keep reading! ;)**


End file.
